Crescent
by Aorta
Summary: Elizabeth's life changes after seeing Edward Cullen in the middle of the night, right in front of her house. Her unknown side starts to reveal one by one as a mysterious blue tattoo appears in her skin suddenly after that night.
1. Midnight

A scream woke me up.

I am not sure why but the sound reminded me of the piercing, painful past.  
I expected Charlie to wake up but he didn't, which was totally strange. Even though he has a job as a police, he is scared of nearly everything, as one time I had to be the one to volunteer on killing a spider which was crawling around inside his old, never repairing toilet. At that time, he was there standing behind me, all fearful. He reminds me the "Courage, the cowardly dog."(- -);;;;;

I decided to sleep as I expected this piercing scream came from the recent car accident near the house, but damn, I couldn't sleep. Already too late, my mind was totally 'sayonara' from sleeping. Feeling great agony, I had to walk to the window and be those type of people looking at the incident and comment in awe. I was at the same time pissed off and had to figure out who was the person who woke me up from my beautiful sleep.

The car had already disappeared and there was a teenager girl, around my age, lying down in a puddle of blood, right in the middle of the road, in front of my home. It didn't look good as there was no one there supporting her. It was so damn true as this just happened right now, in the middle of the night. I had to go down to see if she was alright and call for the ambulance. I then wore my cardigan and stuff my phone inside and quickly ran out of the house.

As I ran down the stairs, I hoped she was alive, even though I previously by the window saw some blood...0-0 oh god. (I kind of don't like to see blood, but still i am okay with it).  
However as I opened the door, someone I never expected to see in my whole life was crouching down to check on the unconcious girl.  
Edward Cullen O-O ?!

The one, the one one to be one of the popular guy in Forks High School.  
I was told he was one of the top five popular guys overall in Forks.  
Unbelievable!  
The one, I was unable to see in the canteen and during the few classes I take with as he was surrounded by nice-body, plastic but popular girls every day, and was able to see him only during the assembly as he was the vice-captain of the basketball team, was right in front me with no one surrounded, well maybe only the girl, in the middle of the night. Right in front my house.  
I had to rub my eyes once more.  
Checking if I was still in the dream.  
No he was there. Actually there!  
He was there; checking the girl's arm with one of his lean pale arm and with the other one, holding the Chupachups stick.  
Oh, he was sucking the watermelon flavor.  
He didn't say anything for a while then after investigating her arm, I recon he was going to stand up. He then finally recognized me.  
He then gave out a surprised reaction.  
He seemed very surprised to see me.  
'Um, hey…you can see me?'  
That was the first ever question he, Edward gave to me.  
Why was he asking this?  
'Well yes,'  
It was so obvious.  
I am standing right here looking back at him!  
Am I that invisible? T-T I feel like crying...  
'Oh, ok…umm, can you help me bring a towel or something? She's still alive and I will call the ambulance or someone for help,'  
'Oh okay, I will be back,'  
He then smiled.  
It was one of the total rare thing for a loner girl, like me, Bella Swann to get. I heard from people that Edward was famous for not giving smiles. But some people, who reclaimed to have seen his secret smiles said that, it was pretty damn hot and sexy. Now I finally understood when I saw his smile.  
Oh, damn Bella shut your mind about thinking other stuffs. I have to find the towel or some aid to help the girl!! -

Finally I found some towels and quickly ran out of the house, as he was there waiting for me and it seemed he already called for help.  
'Here,'  
'Thanks,' as he started using the towel to cover the wound from her head, where the blood was flowing out.  
While he was wiping the blood, he suddenly tapped his head as if he had remembered something,  
'Hey, I remember you; you are from Forks High School right? I have seen you few times,'  
Seriously he actually acknowledges me? He knows that I go to the same school with him? He knows me visually? OMG  
'Um yeah,' I had to try my best to supress myself from being tooo hyper - !!  
'I am sorry but what's your name again?'  
'Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann,'  
'Elizabeth, nice name, oh right and I am Edward. Edward Cullen,'  
At the same time, he held out his long fingered hands in front of me. Feeling all shaky, I shook his hand, as if I was holding the hand of famous celebrity. -  
Although I already knew his name, I decided not to say anything and went on helping to wipe the blood which was covering the unconscious girl.

Few minutes later, an expensive looking, splendid black car came, and the driver came out to help Edward to bring the girl into the car.  
Oh right, his father is the owner of the Forks Hospital. Hot, clever and damn rich.  
I kind of feel jealous of him as at the same time admire him.  
As he was ready to leave, he turned his head,  
'Thanks for today, hope to see you at school next time,'  
'No problem but make sure, you send the girl to the hospital quick as possible!'  
With quick nods from him, with the click of the locked door, the car left without any sound.  
I stood there behind for a while without saying anything.  
I was so totally shocked to see him.  
In my heart, deep inside like every girls do, have a dream to have a shoujo styled romance. I get these weird fantasies of me being the main girl character surrounded by good looking guys, who are crazy about me and I have to choose one of them. I know these kind of incident will never happen to me as I could see obviously at myself that I am not attractive, I believe I look totally hideous. If those kind of happenings will never happen to me then I just hope there's someone suitable right for me. Overall then live happily ever after.  
Well when I think about it now, I remembered I was having no slight idea of going back to sleep, my mind was hundred percent, perfect clear and as I looked at the watch, it was only three am.  
Fine, I will just finish up my homework which is very uncommon thing for me to do.I definitely prefer using the computer to watch some free videos.  
T-T but I can't.  
I can't watch anime from the computer because somehow Charlie (purposely) busted it by pouring some coffee. He reclaimed that he got p-ked and he didn't mean it. Yeah right. (- -)


	2. Morning

Charlie is a two faced, male faced bitch.

Damn hypocrite.

I don't get how he ended up marrying mom and have me. I already know he purposely done it from trying to make me study properly and be more social, which unfortunately will never happen. It will be a miracle if I had done it, I am pretty much fine with my friends. Unlike other people, we tend to be more independent and meet up outside school twice every few weeks. We prefer meeting each other during school time.

I like those kinds of ways. -

But when I think about the incident this morning, it seemed like it actually happened in my own world. I bet myself Edward had already forgotten me. I am so sure about it. I am those slight quiet and lame, normal looking girl, it would be hard for him to recognize me that I actually had existed at that time. Thinking in a negative way makes me loose appetite and I just ended up giving my lunch to Jessica. I do want to think every single thing in an optimistic way but it never works for me. Somehow Angela had recognized my emotion.

'You okay Bella (My nickname)? You seem really down,'

'As usual' Jessica muttered while chewing off my lunch

'Still,'

'I am fine'

I couldn't tell them the incident which just happened this morning; I am so sure no one will believe me. I even don't have any evidence to prove it. I had to sign again.

Then suddenly Jessica stopped chewing.

'Here they come, _the ultimate fours_ and the plastics,'

_The ultimate fours…_

They were the nicknames made up by Jessica as she believed that ultimate fours were to be the hottest ones in Forks High School and the plastics, you know, are to be referred as the popular girls. Even though, it does make other normal girls feel sad, but I still have to admit the girls from the plastic look totally gorgeous. They seem to work out with the ultimate fours. The group had to gain my attention absolutely, there was Edward, showing off his beautiful bronze hair, talking to his mate, Jasper, he is again sucking his chupachups.

This time it was strawberry.

'Jasper Hale, I love his blonde hair,'

Jessica in daze commented,

'Oh, not forget Emmett Cullen and Mike Newton,' Angela giggled.

'Damn, I still envy Alice Cullen for being a sister of two hot brothers, Emmett and Edward, seeing them everyday in school and at home,'

It was pretty funny to hear their conversation about the ultimate fours but they start to get nasty about the plastics as Jessica referred. Jessica and Angela's faces start to get scrunched up when they talk about the plastics.

'I wish we were the plastics and hang around with them,' Jessica whined.

'Do not include me you people,'

I retorted back with a laugh and looked back at my brunette hair and looked back the members of the plastics. All of the members had blonde hair; I cannot say how many members there are in total because there are kind of a lot. The main two blondes I can somehow remember are Rosalie Hale and Lauren Mallory. I would like to say they are absolutely the Barbie dolls. They are freaking skinny.

When I look back at my body and compare, again I feel gloomier than before. - -

Life is so unfair. -- --

'Hey guys, can we eat lunch with you guys?'

A sudden voice came behind while I was dazing about the pretties. I looked back and saw the voice belonged to Tyler Crowley. Behind him, there was Eric Yorkie. Tyler was the exchange student from UK and decided to hang around with Eric as I was the only close female friend of Eric's, Eric introduced Tyler to me few weeks ago while having the Spanish class.

'Oh sure,'

I tried to ignore Eric for not acknowledging me during other classes as he tried to imitate the Tyler and gain some attention from other girls by hanging around with him. He totally ignored me after being close to Tyler. Fine, I don't care. As if Eric knew I was quite pissed off at him, he timidly sat next to Tyler and looked away from me constantly.

'Hey Tyler,'

'Hey Jess,'

'Hey Angi,'

'… hey'

Angela somehow became quiet after Tyler sat on our table. It was very unusual to see the quiet Angela. I will make sure to keep on inviting Tyler over to our table from now on, lols. Well Tyler's not bad; he gives out this mysterious cool atmosphere, totally different from the Ultimate fours. Mixes tend to be really pretty, Tyler being half British-Korean, has his raven hair and emerald eyes nicely blended even though it's a totally non-suitable concept. While Jessica seems to be flirting with Tyler, I look back to check on the ultimate fours.

And also to totally ignore Eric, damn idiot. - -

Asshoe. - -

I decided to distract myself from only thinking about Edward.

I love his beautiful bronze hair, pale skin which makes his slender figure more muscular, sometimes his golden topaz eyes make me deep into my own fantasy world, which I cannot describe in words, when I look at him he reminds me of the mythical Greek God Adonis, maybe he is the descendant of Adonis, sometimes I wish I could hold on to his long fingers, which could never happen in my whole life, and I know the god will not allow me to have soul mates like him, if I do probably I deserve to go to hell and be punished by the unfortunate ones who were unable to get the guys they desire for.

I feel way much better and feel satisfied for thinking in an optimistic way.

Then I accidently decided to take a look at Edward's eyes when I decided to sit back properly, somehow he at the same time looked back at me. At it seemed like we were staring back at each other for more than a minute.

'Bella?'

Angela's voice broke my silence between Edward as I quickly, all embarrassed looked back at her.

'Yeah?'

I hope Angela didn't recognize me ogling at Edward. (- -);;;;;;;;;;


	3. Mild

My collarbone area was _**itchy.**_

I felt very itchy while I was sleeping, I tried to sleep, but still cannot. It's hard to sleep when you need to scratch really hard. I suspect it's a mosquito bite but its not, because I don't feel anything bumpy, the surface I was scratching hard was flat. Definitely flat

I decided not to sleep and check what's wrong with my skin. I quickly ran to the toilet to check myself throughout the mirror's reflection. As I turned on the light, there was something like some ink blob on the right side of an area between the collar bone and my chest. It was done in pale lightish blue, somehow reminded me of a tattoo. When did I do my tattoo? Did one of my friends draw on me while I was sleeping in some classes? However, the pattern of the tattoo thingy was fantastic; it was as if it was designed by a professional tattoo artist. Even though, it was mysteriously stuck on my skin, still I didn't mind about it. I pretty much liked it and I was thinking of having one long time ago.

Feeling satisfied of having a free tattoo, but still itchy, I used some cream which was supposed to prevent from itching. Feeling fine, I decided to go back to sleep. When I decided to yawn, I abruptly remembered something. I was supposed to revise my biology test for tomorrow. Shit.

I haven't done any revision and had totally forgotten about it.

I decided not to sleep but start revising from now on, thanks to my memory I was able to remember something! I went down to the kitchen first to get a cup of cold coffee and a cup of hot chocolate and go back to the room.

Around twenty minutes later, the damn same spot was itchy again.

Totally pissing off, the damn cream wasn't working; I am so going to complain to the company who produced that cream! I again went back to the toilet to collect the cream and again rubbed it against the same spot.

'Huh?'

Something was quite not right, within twenty minutes; the tattoo's color was getting darker, darker than the pervious time I had seen. Wasn't it supposed to be opposite way? What did the cream do to my skin? I figured I had to see my family doctor tomorrow who was currently working for Edward's father, in Mr. Cullen's hospital. I went back to the room, drinking the coffee, went on revising.

My heavy eyelids drifted up like the curtain and I started to rub my eyes. I had to clean the saliva, which was dripping off from the corner of my lips. Damn, to tell the truth, it was so boring, the revision that I ended up sleeping. I used the book as the pillow, which was very useful. I had to retie my hair, to make my hair neater, and I figured there was some time left for me to revise and decided to use the time efficiently. Then again, feeling worried, I looked back at my tattoo thingy.

'OMG,'

The tattoo became very clear and it gave out its color pretty strong as it was now royal blue.

******

'Did you draw this while I was sleeping?'

I had to make sure.

'Umm no and why would I draw it especially at that area?' as Jessica stared back at me with confusion.

As I looked back at Angela even though I knew she's a type of person who would never do it, Angela moved her head horizontally, giving a sign she didn't. I do believe in her more than Jessica. Then did this tattoo appear by itself?

I really needed to see the doctor later after school.

Somehow, I didn't feel much hungry as I usually do, especially this time, during this special snack time I love, I somehow didn't have no appetite. The tuck shop lady had been waiting for me for such a long time to pay the money as I was holding my favorite shrimp cocktail flavored chips.

'Are you paying?' the lady sounded so annoyed.

'Oh sorry,'

I quickly paid the money and followed behind Jessica and Angela who are now ditching me. Feeling not hungry I stuffed the chips inside the bag and ran between them, clinging both of my arms on each of their shoulders. Jessica stumbled and made a cat stare back at me and smiled,

'Idiot,'

It was nice to have close friends like Jessica and Angela. I looked back at my watch and the snack time was over. I had to breathe in and out, trying to calm myself down.

'Good luck on your biology test, Bella'

I had to go the biology lab before the test started which was going to begin within less than ten minutes.

I sat down, being slight tensed mostly about the lack of revision. I started to have regrets on not revising enough but slack off. I never used to be like this. I used to be social, happy normal girl, who also used to have a boyfriend. I used to prefer going out nearly everyday and chose not to look at computers and watch anime. I suddenly think like this when I get really nervous on the tests. I tucked my head between my arms, a way to calm myself down.

'Hey'

And someone tapped my shoulder. I couldn't see the person, as my head was tucked between my arms. Pulling my arms off I put my head up to see the person. It was very uncommon for someone in a biology class to ask me something. Because I suck at explaining things,

Then I felt the world around me had frozen instantly.

A pair of beautiful honey scotch eyes was staring back at me.

Edward.

He actually remembers me? Oh yes, I nearly forgot, Edward was supposed to be in my biology class. I must have suddenly forgotten at that second because of the test. But

Wow, I actually felt at this moment that the world is a bit different, warmer place.

'Oh, hey!'

I could see the tone of my voice obviously shocked.

'Oh yeah, thanks for the last time, and good luck with your bio test,' His eyes then made nice semi circled curves, he looked pretty cute. Obviously

Wait, did he actually come up to me, just to say hi?

That was very sweet of him

Damn why the heck am I so happy, and especially hyper because of him. He only said good luck to me for the biology test? He's just trying to be nice to me, that's all.

I scratched my hair, ruffling my hair in all directions. Mr. Kirby, then started to give out the test papers, I gulped, but somehow felt more comfortable more than usual times. I felt confidence and ready to do it.


	4. Mercy

I believe I could somehow pass the biology test average mark, even though I kind of studied only for few hours.  
Somehow I was able to recognize the answers for most of the questions, which was pretty rare of me to do.

OMG,I guess I actually have some knowledge in my head! I feel like thanking myself for being able to actually absorb enough knowledge within few hours that I started to pat my head. As I was heading to the hospital, which actually belonged to Edward's father (Mr. Cullen), I secretly hoped to see Edward there. Instantly, I felt a smile because of thinking about seeing Edward hopefully.

*****

"When did this tattoo appear?"

"Ummm…few days ago, I guess?"

I personally still didn't like the smell of Dr. Kimberly's office, even though he has been my family doctor for many years already. It every time smelt new, too clean, as if the room was polished with alcohol every single hour. While showing the tattoo, I looked back at the new photo frame with pictures of cheerful children with beautiful eyes. He somehow enjoyed changing the photos in his office as he admitted few years ago that he had this addiction of changing photos once every two weeks.

Somehow this was the first time, putting a photo of children.

They must be his kids as he looked old enough to be a father, with white hair.

"Are they your children, they look adorable," as I pointed to the frame.

"Thanks for the comment, even though these adorable children are actually me and my older sister."

OMG so they were him and his sister? They actually looked so cute! Especially the eyes, looking very intelligent unlike mine, I looked back at Dr. Kimberly's stunning blue eyes instantly. I especially envy people who have a sibling. I was the only child and to tell the truth, it was boring with anyone to play with or to make fun of.

"It seems like the tattoo is permanent….like…."

"Like….?"

"A birth mark"

"….what?"

How can this random tattoo suddenly be stuck like a birth mark?

I already have a real birth mark on my butt, which is like a shape of a flattened monkey's face!

"Well this tattoo seems like not giving you any negative response, so let's see about this one by one, you will be seeing me once every week, so today, you will be having an x-ray."

"Oh ok,"

Damn, more visiting to the hospital, which shucks. But, I wanted to ask a question about his sister before I left.

"Dr. Kimberly…"

"Yes Elizabeth? Any more questions?"

"I was just wondering what was the color of your sister's eyes?" As I opened the door to leave,

"Green, pure emerald green..."

Then I finally left the office however, I felt as if I had just seen a glimpse of tear from his eyes as I closed the door.


	5. Mysteria

I tried to sleep

I did.

Random dreams kept on appearing in my dreams.

But they were scary.

It was unusual for me to actually say _scary_.

I also can especially remember every single random but scary dream in every single detail….

Is it because of the tattoo?

It is true I started to have these weird dreams after the tattoo appeared in my collarbone. Somehow, the tattoo was making a shape of something, which I am unsure of. It was so uncomfortable that I kept on scratching it until that spot became rosy red. I will be seeing Dr. Kimberly soon…I hope he finds the solution as soon as possible because I am so desperate enough to take this weird tattoo off from my skin! Nowadays, sleeping was one of the hard things to do for me. As usual (nowadays after the stupid tattoo appeared), I went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and went back to the computer to watch any random boring anime, which could make me feel sleepy. I knew this will not work as this happened so many times. However, I hoped I would be able to get some sleep. I wish there was a wizard like Harry Potter to put me in to sleep with his spell. -_-

I SERIOUSLY WANT TO SLEEEPPPPPPPPP

I went to the toilet to see my pale face, now with dark-circles making me look more hideous! EEEEKKKK! I know my face is supposed to look pale but this is seriously too much.

What is happening to me?

What is changing inside me?

*****

Seriously, I have no comment about my bio-test, which I took few weeks ago. I knew I deserved this mark, still a bit of my heart squinted. It is probably the reminiscence of the time when I used to be a perfect student. It seems like it is hard to loose the feeling of every single bits, which belonged to me in the past. I guess _Heart_ is the last place, where it can loose the memories as it did with my ex-perfect studying skills and ex-boyfriend.

I still had to go on.

I knew I cried the heck out of me when everything I used to have drifted away from me. It looks like it's really not my choice but _this is my choice_.

Or else I won't be able to find the true me in the future.

I have to believe in myself and go on.

'Yo. How was your bio-test?'

I somehow didn't notice Tyler although he was standing right in front of me. -_- his thunderbolt-but-nice-raven-hair somehow was bleached into hot pink….-_-

His raven hair way more suited his feature!!! His emerald eyes look freakier with the pink hair!!! T______T someone help???

'Umm…Hey…it was fine…by the way…what did you do with your hair??'

'I just needed a new change….It's great to come here as an exchange student! Or else I won't be able to do this back in UK…is it that bad?'

His puppy-face but with pink hair really scared me. I would have forgiven him with his raven hair…. T___T sob.

'It's fine! IT'S TOTALLY FINE! I AM 100% SURE!'

' :) Really?'

'Yeah'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Are you....'

'YES.'

Sheesh, can he stop asking me questions?!?!

The bell at the same time :D thank god, rang or else I will continuously need to ensure him about his ugly (sorry Tyler) pink hair.

'Sorry Tyler, I have to attend my math class right now, the teacher's pretty strict about late attendances.'

With a smile to Tyler, I ran for the next class as soon as possible. Still geez, I would have been soo happy if the person who asked me about the Bio-test mark was _Edward_ instead of _Tyler._


	6. Marvel

I felt some cold liquid touching the back of my hand.

It was starting to rain.

(And I was ready to go home -_-)

I looked up back at the sky, where it was giving out droplets of tears.

I also looked up like this back at that time.

I felt shiver, reminiscing back at the time, back at that incident.

Just around ten minutes before the incident, I was there, standing right there, when that moment happened. Even though it was raining hard, I was there.

Hard as it is now

O O Shoot, I suddenly remembered I was under the rain and my uniform was soaked with salty water. I wiped off some salt water from my face and ran back to the school foyer and decided to wait for a while until the rain stopped.

It was pretty cold.

'I am so coollldd'

'Don't worry honey, come in to my arms and you won't be cold after all,'

'Oh I love you sweetieeee'

'Me tooooo hooonnn'

Ugh, those tones. That type of speech is supposing to be used between sick, butter alike couples. Especially when I see those types of couples they remind me of two margarines slicking and rubbing off each other. Why the heck are they here? Stupid boy, he should have brought the umbrella for his 'honey' so they could leave the school instantly I wanna go home T T

Wait, lets think about other things, should I eat something spicy or salty when I go back home. Umm, what shall I make for dinner?

Oh god, their kissing sounds are so horrible, I seriously want to beg someone to let me borrow an umbrella. I even don't mind paying more than hundred bucks for a broken up, shitty umbrella!! Ergghhh

(O O)?

A black umbrella appeared above me.

'Here,'

_Edward._

This could be one of the moments, it will not happen commonly in anyone's life; only a tiny percentage of whole women population, I believe, could have experienced it.

I was able to feel great amount of heat in both side of my cheeks. I was freaking blushing so hard. I didn't experience something like this for such a long time. My ex-boyfriend left me for this girl who belonged to the plastic group, after that incident, I decided to reject and treat boys unfairly, as I knew all boys are the same like him. I should be like that to Edward, but somehow I didn't to Edward, which was a mysterious act of mine.

I tried to cool my face down, by covering my face with my wet hands.

'Oh thanks,'

'You're welcome,'

And he smiled _again_.

Again, wow.

I looked back to see the couple, sucker, I could see the girl totally jealous of me and the guy looking annoyed to see Edward as Edward is very popular and soo good looking :) Ooh now the girl's looking back at her boyfriend, looking up and down, contrasting him and Edward. They will break up soo soon.

With me and Edward under the umbrella happily left the unhappy couple. See ya suckers!

'So, how was your biology test?'

'I had done okay, probably a pass. You?'

'I will be same as you, it will be barely a pass and hey want some chupachups?'

Oh right, I nearly forgot his lovely chupachups.

As we were towards the gate of the school, I was able hear some screams of the girl. She's probably totally mad because her boyfriend is less romantic than Edward.

From his pocket, he took out two chupachups and gave one to me as he was using one of his hands to hold the umbrella.

'Give me your candy,'

He gave the candy to me without any objections. I started un-wrapping the wrappers of the chupachups. One of them was peach flavored and the other one was watermelon flavored.

'I changed my mind, I am having watermelon.'

'Fine, sure'

Then I popped the peach one inside my mouth. Why does it feel, I am talking to him confidently enough like a close friend? I felt my heart skip faster, I should calm down, calm down!

'Hey, shall I bring you home by my car? Remember the black one (smirking) we saw few days ago,'

'Oh, you don't need to, really but thanks but I would like to borrow your umbrella for today,'

'Oh, sure, no problem,'

Suddenly a ring tone, which didn't suit Edward, was somehow coming from his pocket, but looking embarrassed he took the phone out from one of his jean's pockets.

'Hey,'

I looked back at him, continuously sucking the chupachups.

'Uh-huh….Yeah…So when will I see you? Oh-ok….uh-huh….oh right, fine.'

It was kind of a short conversation; I didn't have to wait much for him. I chose to concentrate on sucking the chupachups fast as possible while he was talking to someone on the phone.

'Oh, sorry about the call'

'Oh it's all right,'

Finally we were in front of the bus stop.

'Thank you, it was very nice of you.'

and I hoped he would take back his umbrella.

'You take it, you will be needing one later when you walk back home.'

'Oh ok.'

'So, I will be waiting for the return of my umbrella, when we meet up next time. I am supposed to wait for someone later. ^^'

'Oh, okay (I felt a giggle) and by the way thank you for the umbrella again.'

'You're welcome, (he smiled again), see ya.'

He then left.

It was very nice of him. I actually felt a smile, feeling very happy, which was pretty rare.

Wait, how did he know my bus stop? Umm...I didn't tell him where my bus stop was...?

Oh, I nearly forgot, I was supposed to visit Dr. Kimberely.

let's think about it later.


End file.
